


Crazy But Right

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by recent events in my own life.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crazy But Right

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by recent events in my own life.

"Jack, this is crazy. We're crazy," Danielle said jokingly as they made their way out of the registry office.

Jack stopped, devotedly kissing Danielle on the lips. "Crazy but right," he sighed contentedly as they broke apart.

Danielle smiled at her husband. "Where are we going now?"

"Ray's for dinner, then home."

"Can't we just go home?" she asked as she slipped her hand into the back pocket of his jeans, gently squeezing his bum.

Jack chuckled roguishly. "Danni, you can have me all to yourself later."

Danielle sighed thickly. "I intend to."


End file.
